monstermashfandomcom-20200214-history
Honda Kiku
Stats Age: ??? Birthday: 3rd May Hair: Black (white fur) Eyes: Brown (noticible red outlining in both human and fox form) Species: Kitsune (spirit/demon fox) Likes: riddles, disguises, poetry, video games, manga, 2D... Dislikes: people stealing his food, getting tricked himself, being touched, dogs. History Kiku is a born and bred Japanese kitsune (a word literally meaning "fox" but more often translated as "demon fox"). Technically classed under "youkai", a type of what in the west is known as "fae", Kiku shares several similarities with western fae. Firstly, he likes tricks, and fooling people is his main method of getting food. He's very prideful, and even the smallest slight will be taken to heart and never forgiven. He is, technically, neither good nor evil, and has no real concept of either. He can, however, be further classified as a "zenko" kitsune, a fox associated with the goddess Inari, who rules over good luck and rice. Kiku himself as a person, however, is slightly different. He's extremely polite for a youkai, particularly a fox spirit, and while he likes to pull pranks, he will not do them often. When he does, however, they are extremely complex (sometimes overly so) and thought out in minute detail. Kiku also, in the modern era, has gained somewhat of a fascination for technology, video games and other such media in particular. This is unusual, as youkai are usually repulsed by such things, but Kiku has always been a bit... odd, in that sense. As a kitsune, he is an expert in disguise, and can change form any way he pleases. His favourite is that of a young girl, which he uses to trick people into giving him shelter and food. He won't attack a person unless they have either interfered with his plans, or have personally offended him or the goddess Inari. He really dislikes dogs. Cats, he can get along with. But disliking dogs is a trait he shares with all kitsune, and the mere presence of one can make him assume his true fox form and run off. He has seven tails, each representing 100 years of life, proving he has lived 700 years. He's quite proud of them, and will be extremely annoyed if you miscount or step on them. Although Kiku is a sevant of Inari, he's a bit of a rogue one. Angry that nobody worships his precious goddess any more, he's developed a bit of a passive aggressive streak towards non-believers. A while ago, a certain Hunter visited one of Inari's temples, and walked away with a small, broken statue of what looked like a cat but was actually a fox. Although Kiku knows that the Hunter intended to mend the statue, he's now searching for this man so that he can return the statue to the shrine, where it belongs. Since he's had to travel on foot and trick food out of people on his way, he's taken a route across central Asia, where he ran into a young vampire, which soon lead him to a jiangshi named Yao... Category:Misc Monsters